To Be a Senshi
by PandaBear2006
Summary: Sanrio Yoshimota is the perfect teenager... beautiful, strong, and funny. She also happens to be the champion of love and happiness, Sailor Galaxia! But how devoted will she be after she is forced to choose between love and fuku?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'm the Beautiful Soldier of Happiness! (Galaxia's Final Ride)

"Anri!" Sanrio Yoshimota turned at the sound of her name. A girl with pink hair came running up to her, frantic.

"What's wrong, ChibiUsa?" ChibiUsa caught up to her and tried to catch her breath.

"Eternal… Sailor…. Moon…. fighting Galaxia! We have to go help!"

"But," Anri started. "I have soccer practice! I can't miss it or the coach will cut me from the team!"

"What's more important? The fate of the planet or soccer?"

Anri nodded and the two quickly transformed.

"Moon Crystal Power!" ChibiUsa shouted.

"Rainbow Crisis Power!" Anri cried.

"MAKE UP!" they both shouted together. The two transformed into their Sailor Scout fuku and ChibiUsa called on her friend, Pegasus, to give them a ride to the place where Sailor Moon was. Anri watched as the world flew by. It was dying, because Galaxia was sucking the life out of it. _Someday, I'll be a proud Sailor Senshi, and I can protect the world from dying, like Eternal Sailor Moon! _She thought. _Then I won't have to worry about giving anything up. I'll be so powerful, no one will ever tell me I can't save the world and have a life at the same time!_ Pegasus landed in the once fruitful land of Elysion, and the girls saw Eternal Sailor Moon and Galaxia immediately. ChibiUsa wasted no time.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

"Galactic Tsunami!" The attacks hit Galaxia, knocking her sideways. She quickly stared at the two scouts and growled.

"Who are you?"

"Us?" They said in unison. "We're the Sailor Senshi's token Chibi Senshi!"

"The beautiful senshi of love and justice! Sailor Chibi Moon! The future Queen of Crystal Tokyo!" Chibi Moon's pink hair bounced as she struck a pose.

"The beautiful senshi of Love and Happiness! Sailor Chibi Galaxia! The _true _future Queen of Crystal Kyuji!" The two of them stood back to back and pointed at Galaxia.

"And as Chibi Senshi," they said in unison, "we're here to punish you! In the name of the moon!" Galaxia just laughed.

"Such young children! Wouldn't you rather be growing up instead of throwing your lives away as senshi?"

"No way!" Chibi Moon shrieked. "I know I'll never truly grow up unless I embrace my sailor senshi powers! And growing up is my one truest dream! To deny my powers would be denying my dreams!" She grabbed her tiara. "You're foolish words will not stop me from becoming the strong and powerful senshi I am destined to be! Moon Tiara Magic!" Galaxia shrieked in pain. "Get her, Chibi Galaxia!" But Chibi Galaxia couldn't move. She was scared and confused at the same time.

"She's right," she mumbled, "I _am _wasting my life as a senshi. What if it's all in vain, Chibi Moon? What if we are doing all this work and all we will get from it is being alone?"

"What are you talking about? Right now isn't the time to be pondering such things!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted at the girls. "We need to finish her!" Chibi Galaxia sighed, then decided that, for the moment, being a senshi was the best thing she could do.

"Okay," she shouted, "Let's finish her!" Chibi Moon smiled, and the three joined hands.

"Moon palace of the 30th century, send me your strength…"

"Kyuji shrine of the 30th century, send me your power…"

"Sailor Senshi of the present, gather all your power here!" Sailor Moon gripped the rod that appeared before her, and the two chibi senshi grabbed their crystals, which then turned into rods as well.

"Let's finish this witch! Starlight Honey Moon Crystal Kiss!"

"Pink Sugar Crystal Kiss!"

"Rainbow Crystal Death Blow!" Three power beams shot out of the rods, and Galaxia shrieked in pain as the blasts tore through her. She disintegrated before their eyes, and all the senshi began to cheer. Chibi Moon hugged her mother and the two danced around happily as Chibi Galaxia stared on. Her own mother, Kino Makoto (Sailor Jupiter), came up behind her and gave her a hug.

"We just won, why the long face?"

"What if she was right, momma? What if I am wasting my life, and I could be doing better things?"

"Well, if you think about it honey, being a sailor scout is all about choice. You are given the power, but it is up to you whether you use it or not, or how you use it."

"So, if I decided that I didn't want to be a sailor scout, then I wouldn't have to be one?"

"That's right, but you do have to think about the consequences as well."

"Consequences? What are those?"

"That's what you need to figure out. Now, go celebrate. You just helped save the world, and this is no time to be sad." Anri smiled at her mother and ran to go hug Saturn and Chibi Moon. Pluto and Venus came up beside her and smiled.

"She's growing up so quickly," Pluto said. "Almost as fast as Hotaru."

"And her powers are evolving so fast," Venus said.

"She is a strong senshi, and she is meant to do big things. I just hope she will be able to figure that out on her own."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because," Mako-chan said, "every senshi has their season, and I think mine is up. I haven't been feeling well lately. I think it's time for me to turn in the fuku and begin ruling like I should… I need to go home."

"You haven't told her that she's adopted yet, have you?" Mars asked.

"No, but she'll figure it out."

"Momma, c'mon! We're gonna go get some Ice Cream!" Mako-chan smiled with tears in her eyes.

"One thing is for certain," she said. "I do love that girl as if she was my own, and I will miss her."

_Two weeks later…_

"But who's going to take care of me?" Anri had tears streaming down her face, and Mako-chan was trying hard not to cry herself.

"Usagi-chan said she will look after you for me. I have to go, sweetie. It's who I am, it's my job."

"But being a Sailor Senshi is you job! Don't go momma! I don't want you to go!" She wrapped her arms around Mako-chan's neck and clung to her. "I don't want to be raised by Usagi! I want to go to Jupiter with you! I want to go home too!" She buried her face in Mako-chan's shoulder and cried.

"You'll never learn to be a powerful senshi if you go with me. You have to stay here and—"

"I don't want to be a strong senshi!" she shouted. "Not if it means we have to be apart! You said I had a choice! I choose to go with you! Don't leave me behind mamma!" She began to cry harder, and finally Mako-chan began to cry as well.

"I don't want to leave you behind, honey. But I have to go and be a grown-up, and you have to stay here and be a kid."

"But I'm a grown-up too! I'm not a little kid! I'm a strong senshi and I need to go with you!" Usagi and ChibiUsa each took a hand, and Mako-chan kissed her daughter on the cheek before sailor teleporting to Jupiter. "No! Mamma, don't go! MAMMA! PLEASE I WANT TO GO WITH YOU!" She fell to her face and started crying. ChibiUsa tried to comfort her friend, but it was no use. Mamo-chan finally picked her up and carried her back to their place and put her to bed, where she cried herself to sleep.

_11 years later…_

"Hey, ChibiUsa! Phone call!" ChibiUsa came flying down the stairs and Anri tried to keep the phone away from her. "Who's so important, huh? What does my 16 year old little sis have that I don't know about? A boyfriend, maybe?"

"Gimme the phone, baka-chan! It's probably Helios!"

"Now you won't ever get it! You didn't have to call me baka-chan!"

"Gomenesai! Onegai, gimme the phone!" Anri gave up and gave ChibiUsa the phone. "Helios? Hello? Hello? Anri, there's no one there…"

"I know," she said, "I made you beg me for a phone that no one was on the other end of… my my my, how gullible we are!" She ran out the back of the house with ChibiUsa following close behind. The two girls were laughing and playing when suddenly, Usagi called for them.

"Crisis downtown! It's sailor senshi business!" Anri checked her watch.

"You've got to be KIDDING me!" Usagi looked at her questionably. "I've got a date with Anakin in like, 30 minutes! Now I'm gonna be all dirty and smelly!"

"I doubt we'll have this finished in 30 minutes," Mamo-chan said.

"You mean I have to CANCEL? Are you SERIOUS? This is bogus to the max!"

"Anri c'mon!" ChibiUsa said. "What's more important?"

"I know I know, saving the world or a cute boy? Well, I'm gonna say the cute boy this time, cuz I am sick and tired of always calling off my plans to go do senshi stuff!"

"Anri!" all of them shouted.

"Alright, alright," she said. "I'll go cancel." She walked to the phone and dialed Anakin's number.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, guess what? I have to cancel again."

"Again, are you serious? Why?"

"You know, things n' stuff…"

"This isn't really working out, is it?" Anri was quiet for a while, then sighed.

"Please, give me another chance! I'll call you when I get home and we can go out then, I swear!"

"Okay, but if you cancel this time, we're over, got it?"

"It won't get canceled this time, I promise!" she hung up and frowned. The thing was, she couldn't ever be sure that things would turn out alright, or that she would be able to go out with Anakin later. Galaxia's words rang through her mind.

_Such young children! Wouldn't you rather be growing up instead of throwing your lives away as senshi?_

It was difficult for her to listen to such things back then, but in the heat of the moment, they were becoming more and more tempting. _Throw away the fuku… how easy would that be? You said it was my choice mom. I know what I choose._

She transformed and followed Eternal Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon. Her own fuku, the one of Super Sailor Galaxia, was beautiful in the fading light of the sun. As the three beautiful warriors met up with the other senshi, thoughts were running through Anri's head.

_I'm a strong senshi, mamma. I think it's time. No matter what happens in the future, I know one thing for certain. This is the last time I wear the sailor fuku. This is Sailor Galaxia's Final ride._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Why is HE so Important?

Anri and ChibiUsa arrived back home around midnight. Usagi and Mamo-chan had decided to go for a walk in the park, so the girls were alone.

"I'm going to bed," ChibiUsa said with a yawn. "You gonna' do the same?" Anri yawned as well, but shook her head.

"No, I promised Anakin I would go out with him when we got done. I'm gonna' call him."

"Momma won't let you go out this late," she said. "You'll get in trouble."

"I promised him," Anri said, pleadingly. "It's my last chance. If I cancel, he'll break up with me."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I really like him! And I'm sure he really likes me or else he wouldn't have stayed with me as long as he did!" She glared at ChibiUsa. "I haven't been able to get a good relationship while I've been a senshi!"

"It's not impossible, look at Usagi and I! We have boyfriends!"

"Usagi is dating the prince of Elysion, and you're dating a horse!" ChibiUsa glared at her, then turned and stormed up the stairs.

"Fine, I won't tell. But if she finds out, I'm not sticking up for you either!"

"Look, all I'm saying is, you guys have someone." ChibiUsa stopped walking. "I never had anyone like Mamo-chan or Helios. At least, not until I met Anakin. He makes me happy, that's all, and I don't want to lose him. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep him." ChibiUsa sighed, then continued up the stairs.

"Just so long as you know what you are getting yourself into."

_2 hours later…_

Mamo-chan and Usagi arrived home around two in the morning to a quiet house. Assuming the girls were asleep, they decided to go to bed without waking them. They were going to bed when they heard the front door open, and saw Anri walk in.

"And where have you been?" Mamo-chan asked.

"Um…." Anri started, "me?" Both parents looked at her accusingly and she smiled. "Oh, nowhere. You know, just went for a walk. Well, I'm pooped so I think I'll go to bed…" she tried to sneak up the stairs, but Mamo-chan stopped her.

"You went for a walk with whom?"

"Um, the people in my head. C'mon, who says I have to go for a walk _with _someone?"

"Anri," Usagi said, "is it Anakin? Is he making you sneak out at night?"

"What? No, I—"

"Look, I know you like this guy a lot. At your age, I was always after a cute guy. Heck, I married one!" Usagi smiled at Mamo-chan and then looked back at Anri. A worried look covered her face. "But none of those cute guys was worth risking my life for. I don't want you sneaking out at night for someone, just because he's cute… it could put you in a situation where—"

"It was MY idea, okay? Why do you always think that it's Anakin? Why do you think he is such a bad guy? Just cuz I would rather be with him than fighting monsters? Priority or not, I would rather be with him than be a Sailor Scout!"

"Anri!"

"No! I'm sick of always having to put my life on hold because some STUPID monster decided to attack the town! I'm sick of losing friends because I'm never at their parties or what not! And I am sick of blowing off Anakin! I'm _sick of it!_" She grabbed her broach and threw it at Usagi. "I quit! I'm through being a sailor scout!"

"Anri, being a sailor scout is your destiny!"

"No! Being a sailor scout is my choice, momma said so! I get to choose, and this is what I have chosen!"

"I will not have this in my house!"

"Then I won't be a part of 'this house'!" She turned away and stomped toward the door.

"Anri, think about this. Are you ready to throw all of this away?" Anri turned and looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"I've been ready for 11 years now. Ever since mom left, I've been ready. Being a Sailor Scout is the reason I lost mother… I'll be darned if I'll lose Anakin to it as well!"

"Anri, please wait!" ChibiUsa ran down the stairs. "Look, I know it must be hard. We don't understand, because our boyfriends know about us. But maybe we could talk this over, or you could tell Anakin that you're a—"

"A Sailor Scout? And have him call me a freak and run away? No! I'm not a sailor scout anymore, ChibiUsa, and that's final!" She turned away again and stepped out into the cold night air. A strong wind blew by and ruffled her hair. She shivered against the cold as it cut into her, and for the first time in a long time, she was scared. Things were going to be different now. "Thankyou, Usagi. You raised me well. I just know now that the path of a sailor scout is not the one meant for me. I apologize if this seems rude, or if I seem ungrateful for all you have done for me. That's not the case. I just know that it's time for me to make a different destiny." With that she slammed the door and walked away.

It wasn't long after Anri left the Chiba household that it began to rain. She brought her arms up around her as she walked, trying to keep from getting too cold, but it didn't work. Her hair was soaked within minutes, and she was becoming more and more depressed, which only made it feel colder. She began to cry, as well; a little at first, but then the tears came pouring down. The truth was, being a senshi was all she knew. She was scared of what it would be like if she never again had to run out of class or cancel dates, or even pretend to be sick from work. And she had no idea where she was going to stay. She had run out of Usagi's house in such a rage, she didn't think anything through. She ended up at the park she and ChibiUsa used to go to as kids and sat on a bench. She was shivering violently from the cold, but she didn't notice. She just sobbed uncontrollably. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and swung backwards in self-defense.

"Ow!" Anri turned around and smiled sheepishly.

"Anakin, sorry… don't sneak up on me like that!" Anakin sat down next to her and handed her the umbrella he was carrying.

"Guess I don't have to worry about you getting attacked… you're reflexes are amazing!"

"Thanx," she said as she wiped her eyes. "I've had some experience with defending myself."

"What are you crying for? I thought you had fun tonight…"

"I did. It's not that… I, well, I kinda' ran away from home." Anakin just stared at her for while. He tried to read her face, or at least her eyes.

"You never do anything without a reason… what happened? Did you and your mom get into a fight?"

"No, of course not!" Which wasn't really a lie; Anakin was talking about Usagi when he said mom, but Anri was talking about Mako-chan. Technically, she wasn't lying, because Mako-chan and her never, _ever _fought. "I would never fight with my mother! However, Usagi and I didn't see eye to eye on a couple of issues, and she half kicked me out, and I half ran."

"Let's see… they were home before you, and you don't see eye to eye on a couple of issues… sounds like she doesn't want you dating me."

"You are far to smart for your own good." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. "But it's not like she doesn't trust you, it's just… complicated." She folded her hands together and let them hang and looked up at the stars. The rain was making a soft "pitter-patter" sound, and the moon was casting down a beautiful light. It was very romantic. She scooted closer to Anakin (not too close, she was still soaking wet and didn't want to get him wet) and sighed. "I guess my biggest problem right now is… where am I going to stay?"

"I would offer to let you stay at my house but I'm against couples living together unless they are married… so, I could propose and in a couple of days you could stay at my place." Anri let out a laugh (the first pure one she had in a long time) and hit him in the shoulder.

"I wouldn't marry you if my life depended on it!"

"Seriously? Man," he said in a pouty, playful voice. "Why are we together then?" she laughed again and he smiled. "You know, we've never really been a couple."

"What are you talking about?" Anri cocked an eyebrow. "We've been dating for three weeks!"

"But the only real thing we've done that's even relatively different from being friends is kiss. Other than that, we're just best friends."

"I don't understand. Isn't that all we're allowed to do until we're married?"

"Well, that's not what I'm getting at." He shook his head. "I guess what I'm saying is… a relationship like ours, do you think it will go anywhere? Or are we just gonna be best friends for ever?"

"You're asking me if I would ever want to marry you?"

"If you would ever consider it, that's all."

"Anakin… what are you worried about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess what _I'm _trying to say is, why are you out here this late? I have a reason, a good reason… but you just kinda showed up. Why?" Anakin just looked at her and smiled.

"You're avoiding _my _question. I'll answer yours when you answer mine."

"Alrighty then, let's think. Would I ever consider marrying you? Well, you're ugly, and you stink. You're hair looks really stupid when it's long, and your voice is annoying, not to mention I can't stand to be around you. I'd say, yeah, you've got a pretty good chance." She laughed and he tickled her. "Alright, fine. In all seriousness, yes, I would consider marrying you." He smiled at her.

"Now?"

"Now what?" she asked. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Would you consider it now?" He kissed her passionately and she fell limply inot his arms.

"Marriage? Now? Well, if you promise to kiss me like _that _all the time, then yes."

"I'm serious," he started as he pulled something out of his pocket. "I came out here because I wanted to ask you this before you went to bed, so I went back by your house and your mom said that you had left and that it was all my fault. So I looked for you everywhere, and I tried to think, and I remembered that this was the first place we met, and you always told me that if I ever needed to find you, I could find you here. Well, I needed to find you, and you were right. I did find you here, I've always found you here. That's what makes us different from other best friends, Anri. You are always, always, _always _here when I need you. You know, you just know." He opened the small box he was holding and held it out to her. "Will you marry me?" Anri stared at him blankly, not sure she understood what was going on.

_Everything is moving too fast! _She shut her eyes to try and calm her mind. She was developing a really bad headache and wanted to cry. _I just ran away from home, and now I am being asked to marry someone? It's too much, too fast!_ She knelt down on the ground next to him and gave him a hug.

"Please, don't take this personally. I like you a lot, and I think I might love you, but I'm not sure. I'm not sure I'm ready for a commitment of this caliber. Plus, I'm not completely sure you are."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but you're proposing to me now thinking that by the time I actually follow through with the wedding, we'll be old enough to drink, right?" Anakin looked hurt and upset, but he didn't object. "The fact is, I've never been here for you. I've always been canceling our dates or running away in the middle of parties or dinners. But," she said as she looked him in the eyes. "That won't happen anymore. I promise you, I will never cancel again, or run out in the middle of something. I'm going to be a good girlfriend, and we are going to be able to grow closer and, when we're ready, we will eventually get married. But not now, okay? I have a lot of stuff I need to deal with." He sighed.

"I didn't picture you rejecting me… it feels weird."

"I'm not rejecting you. Just think of it as, rescheduling." He smiled and kissed her again.

"Do you want money or something for a hotel room?"

"No," she said as she shook her head. "I should be able to stay with a friend."

"And you'll call me if you can't?"

"With what? My shoe? Should I just call you Charlie, or Mr. Bond?" Anakin smiled at her and handed her his cell.

"You can have this."

"Aww, how sweet. How much is your bill?"

"I'll pay it."

"No you won't!" The two proceeded to play rock, paper, scissors to see who would win the argument. "Dang," Anri shouted as she took the phone.

"You know I rock at that game."

"No, I know you read my mind!"

"I can't… never mind." They both stood up and he handed her the umbrella.

"I'm not taking your umbrella, too!"

"Yes you are. Look, just imagine that I offered to drive you to your friend's house, and you declined, so I said 'at least take my umbrella so you don't get any wetter than you already are.' That's what would have happened any way." He hugged her again, and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, fine."

"Please be careful. Call me whether you get a place or not. I want to know you are safe."

"Alright." She turned and started walking away, and heard him turn and get into his car. "Hey," she shouted before he could shut the door.

"What?"

"I love you, even if you are ugly and smelly." He laughed.

"And I love you, even if you're stupid."

_I wish you were here, ChibiUsa. Then you could see. You could see why I care whether or not I lose him. You would understand why don't want to be a senshi anymore. But you aren't here, and I'm afraid you and I will never truly be friends again. _ A single tear trailed down her cheek and she wiped it away. _I love him, and that's all I care about right now. _


End file.
